<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Dance by Thunderrrstruck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486129">Stolen Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck'>Thunderrrstruck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Morells, Music, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the late evening somewhere on Earth 2, Harrison Wells dances with his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Tess Morgan/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Imagine Dragons' cover of "Stolen Dance", Frank Sinatra's "My Way", and Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tess offered him her hand, swinging up from the couch in a move of authority. She wore a gentle smile on her face, and her blond hair fell from behind her ears. Harrison could not take his eyes from the sight. In the dim light of the living room, she radiated.</p><p>"You're dancing," she commanded swiftly, sliding his glasses off his face and placing them - with a <em>click </em>- on the side table.</p><p>It was as if his muscles could not disobey. The tension left his arms in a single breath – a sigh of giving in – and he felt her hand in his pulling him off the cushions of the couch. He could recall vividly the last time they danced, over a decade ago, at their wedding (he remembered everything of that splendid night). Since then, his skills had gotten rusty with the lack of use. But Tess, she was a natural at everything, and dancing was no exception. She patiently showed him where to place his hands, how to move his feet, and where the strong beat was to be followed. All without a raised voice or disgruntled instruction. It was lucky Harrison was a quick learner. The song only just began its third chorus by the time he grasped the basics.</p><p>Tess shifted her hands to form a circle around his neck and started to sway, no longer tethered by giving instruction.</p><p>"You really forgot everything, didn't you," she commented, her voice lower in volume now that the distance between them had decreased.</p><p>"There hasn't been much <em>time</em> for dancing," came his answer. With the plans for their dream lab coming to a close and the impending construction and funding needed to proceed, work had far outweighed any other matters. Activities such as dancing fell to the backseat. The future of S.T.A.R. was always on his mind, to some degree or other, and ensuring that advancements progressed the name of science took a top priority.</p><p>"We really should change that," she decided. Harrison could only hum in response before she continued. "The labs are nearly finished, the work is dying down. I don't think the occasional night is too much to ask for."</p><p>In the time he might have answered, the music switched from Elvis to Frank Sinatra. Harry frowned at the odd progression, lifting a head in attempt to see the player and spell out the name of the record sleeve on top.</p><p>"Which one is this?" he finally asked, settling his gaze back upon her once he remembered his glasses were still on the side table.</p><p>Tess lapsed momentarily into a pensive quiet. "The one you gave me five years ago, that Christmas, I believe."</p><p>"All your favourite songs," Harry finally remembered, eyes up at the ceiling as he pictured her clutching the record sleeve with both hands, holiday excitement shining in her eyes as she asked about songs like 'Blue Christmas' and 'New York, New York' whether they made it to the cut. He let a smile come to pass at the memory. "I remember."</p><p>"It's still one of my favourite gifts."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, only pretending to challenge the statement. Secretly, making it had been one of his greatest accomplishments, up there among the nearly-finished research laboratories and their amazing daughter, Jesse.</p><p>She leaned in for a quick kiss. He could have stood there all evening and all throughout the night, all the way until the next day's sunbeams broke over the horizon. He could have stood there from here to eternity. But how unfortunate it was that <em>time</em> pushed relentlessly onward? Soon, the record's spinning would slow, and the music would stop, and the needle would return to its resting position off to the side. Like all things, the moment would pass. In anticipation, Harry allowed a sigh of disappointment to escape his lips. If he could only prolong the moment, soak in every last drop of comfort to hold with him until the very end...</p><p>The record spun to a close:</p><p>
  <em>'The record shows,'</em>
</p><p>He put his forehead against hers.</p><p>
  <em>'I took the blows,'</em>
</p><p>Their breath mingled in a shared place between them.</p><p>
  <em>'And did it my way.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>